Love As More
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Adrien loved Ladybug more than mere words seemed to convey. *Appreciation gift fic for LadyOfACat on Tumblr.*


**LadyOfACat is a GIF Set maker, and she's phenomenal at making them. Her GIF Sets are an inspiration for me in a way that I never expected GIF Sets to be. I love every single one of hers that I've seen, and I can't recommend her enough. She's so creative with them, and she's a really nice person. I just know that I'm really glad that I stumbled on her work. She was one of the two people who ran Ladrien June this year. Please do go check her out on Tumblr. Her work is fantastic, and I'm so glad that I discovered her Adrien's Type Of Friends GIF Set that inspires me so much, and is really worth a look at! It was made for Adrien Appreciation Week, and really, inspired me to take a look at her work that I've continued to really love. She's a major inspiration to me.**  
 **For LadyOfACat, I really hope that you like this story of mine and that you do know how much you are an inspiration to others around you. I may not know you very well since I mainly just have seen your GIF Sets, but you've inspired me a ton and still do. I really do hope that you feel appreciated with this story of mine for you. I hope that you had a very blessed Christmas! Merry Christmas! I ended up finishing up the editing and proofreading this today with a little bit of help, just a matter of days after Christmas, so it's became sort of a Christmas fic for you as well. I wanted to write this out and get this posted before I wrote out that last friendship fic, so I hope that this story makes up a bit for that. Have a wonderful day, and I'm so grateful for all that you do for this fandom. Thank you for letting me write friendship fics inspired off of your GIF Set, and truly, your creativity in itself is stunning, so thank you for sharing the GIF Sets that you've made by posting them onto Tumblr.**

A flicker of red always managed to catch his eye, but somehow the color became just a symbol to something so much greater than a color could ever seem to be. Red may be more than just a passionate color, and right now, all that he needed was more than a glimpse of it, but a chance to breathe in time with the steadiness of her love, the gasp of her joy, and the thrill of being near. A touch became more than just a touch, it became a level of such joy and passion and color, it became something uniquely hers, uniquely theirs.

Adrien couldn't help when the Akuma was defeated, when they had a spare moment by each other's sides, the way that his heart picked up the pace or the way his breath felt weak compared to the way his heart raced and bounced or the way that he could barely hold onto her the way that he longed to. He wanted to stay close as she leaned down like a star seeming to be as close as he'd always longed for, dipping into a kiss that ignites veins and leaves them breathless in its wake.

Each moment is like a gasp where one can't be breached, a chance to be lost in something seemingly greater than two people could be, and yet it was just a kiss, a kiss that sparked a feeling that was more than a feeling, a feeling that was a decision as much as the emotion that clung to her. It was warmth, a joy that clung with every touch, every second, and as she pressed down, kissing him so gently as if this would be their last kiss or their last first kiss. It never mattered how much she kissed him as every kiss felt like the first one, so full of longing and joy, a longing for something beyond what they'd expect, a longing for a culmination of dreams that they were yet too young to chase or release into reality. Every kiss was like a drug, exhilarating, daze inducing, and yet a drug couldn't be quite what this was.

He loved her, he'd almost swear by it, because love could be this strong, because love was more than just the feeling that erupted in his chest when he thought of her or was near her, love was something else entirely when compared to such vague conceptions of passion. Adrien held Ladybug close, because for a moment, it was all that he could do, because for a moment, it was all that he wanted.

Their breath was hollow, barely held onto, just mingling in front of their faces. With Ladybug, his heart bloomed forward, claiming hold of his instincts, and pressing them closer. She's beautiful in the way that Marinette and Ladybug blend together, confidence with insecurity, bold nature with moments of shyness, business like attitude with casual joy and cheerfulness. Adrien loves her, in a way that he can't help, that fosters and grows and becomes much stronger.

Gloved hands pressing against his shoulder, just close enough to leave his skin tingling where he'd never expect it to, and joy almost becomes her nourishment for Adrien. Ladybug and Adrien, together, feel greater than just two people. Adrien and Marinette when her mask falls back, Cat Noir and Ladybug, and Cat Noir and Marinette, love never divided as far as masks would tell you or convince you. Love that blossoms and nourishes itself in every moment together.


End file.
